


Prince's Love

by SamTheWizard



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Art, Fanart, M/M, uhhhh I'm contributing my art for Yuzuvier :D?, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-03 18:59:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12152817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamTheWizard/pseuds/SamTheWizard
Summary: yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeah sharing my art :D





	Prince's Love

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/154922043@N07/36518253194/in/dateposted-public/)

First meeting

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/154922043@N07/37180794956/in/dateposted-public/)

Still shy after so many years

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/154922043@N07/36518253634/in/dateposted-public/)

Cat Adventure!

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe I post more? I mainly post my art at Instagram.


End file.
